The Hellspawn
by WynterFae
Summary: Down an alley, little ammo, annoying laughter, and Dean goes for a joy ride only he's not the one enjoying it.     *Warning*: Mild swearing


_Crap, crap, crap, crap_.

Was the only intelligible word that formed in Dean's mind as he high tailed it to the other end of the alley. Sam was close behind taking enough backwards glances that if he had been turning his head about any faster the kid would have gotten whip-lash.

The Winchester luck revealed a dead end.

"What's the plan now, genius?" Sam huffed clearly annoyed.

Dean looked around him taking in his current environment and assessing any means or anything in general that would give them an advantage. He was coming up with nothing.

"I'm working on it" came Dean's exasperated reply and just then a light seemed to come on over Dean's head as he saw an old fire escape ladder sticking out from the building to their right.

Dean trotted over to it and tested the ladders strength before raising a foot to it's lowest rung. There had been one too many unfavourable times one of these "safety" escape ladders had given way under the weight of both brothers.

The scrappy metal would leave them dangling like bait on a hook scrambling for a foothold or would somehow allow Sam to crush Dean under his six foot four frame, even if he had been the last one to climb up.

Despite Dean's griping Sam was pretty sure that his big brother had intentionally placed himself between the concrete and himself. And as much as Sam hated to admit it or see it happen Dean could take a nasty beating better than he could.

They heard the hell spawn coming before they saw it, it's scratchy high pitched laughter echoed down the alley way. Dean hoisted himself up the ladder and Sam followed shortly afterwards.

"Ok, I got a plan" Dean whispered, though the cautionary tone wasn't really necessary the creature's laughter was as loud as a couple of amped subwoofers. Sam kept his gaze locked on the street waiting for the hell spawn to appear.

"What, you mean better than the let's shoot it in the face and hope it doesn't notice plan?" Sam quipped.

"Uh yeah, I guess I got a little carried away huh?" Dean replied lamely not really sounding sorry, Sam rolled his eyes to further prove his point, in his own mind anyway, that his brother was a jackass.

"But that's besides the point, we got it away from that family" Dean continued unfazed by Sam's snarky remark, bent on justifying his actions as he loaded another clip into his Colt 1911.

Sam sighed, defeated by Dean logic, and he wasn't really in the mood to argue with Dean for the sake of arguing, even though the younger hunter felt he had a valid point. Sure they saved the family but now they were alone with the damn thing, stuck down a narrow alley and with limited ammo. Which seemed to be doing about as much damage to it as a marshmallow thrown up against a brick wall.

"Hey fugly", Dean called down to it thumbing back the hammer. The creature opened it's mouth and snarled allowing Dean to feed it a couple of shots of wrought iron. Dean would have made a joke about not getting enough iron in your diet but that was way too lame, even for him.

The balcony the brothers were standing in started to shift off to the side as the creature climbed it's way towards them using the ladder as leverage. The bracketing holding the balcony up started to groan, the pressure rifling an old screw into Dean's leg.

The hunter staggered and cursed trying to gain his footing on the lopsided steps of the second ladder. Sam was already at the top pulling out his gun from behind him hoping he could cause a big enough distraction in order to buy Dean some time to get away.

The hell spawn lashed out oily tentacles towards Dean's legs, just inches away from ripping him clean off the ladder. It made another attempt only reaching the bottom rung which it latched onto shaking it violently.

_Tentacles? Well this sunnuva bitch has all kinds of tricks. _

"Sam!" Dean yelled while clinging to the grate as the rough metal started to dig into his ribs. He would deal with the bruises after they killed the damn thing. Sam expertly loaded another clip into his gun and chambered the round before firing.

"I'm trying" Sam yelled back before pulling the trigger before Dean could answer. Sam aimed at it's face, it was a big enough and ugly enough target what with it having several bulbous black eyes of various sizes.

The largest of these eyes exploded as a bullet entered it and made it's way into the creature's skull. That seemed to do the trick, the hell spawn's tentacles dropped and it started to wobble around the alley like a drunk looking for a place to take a leak.

Dean finally arrived on the second balcony, "see?" he smiled at Sam, "easy as pie".

Sam really hated having to be the one to state the obvious but what must be done must be done. "It's still alive you know" he stated flatly. Dean's smile faded into a confused pout.

"Thank you Captain Obvious", Dean wheezed pressing his hands against his sore ribs he made his way over the edge of the steel balcony and pulled a pouch from his leather jacket.

"Are you sure that's enough?" Sam eyed the bag sceptically. Dean gave him a look that clearly said _are you stupid_ without saying a word. "Bobby said it would be enough we just have to drop it right on the bastard".

"And if that doesn't work?" Sam raised an eyebrow, "then we improvise of course" Dean smiled again as he looked down, "one problem though, where the hell did it go?"

As if in reply the laughter returned only it was above them now. The brothers looked up and ooze from it's mouth and wounded eye dripped all over them.

"Shit", the brothers said in unison, they both raised their guns and fired simultaneously as if on cue. The creature backed up the brick wall but not before it wrapped a slimy tentacle around Dean's waist whipping him up in the air like a yo-yo on a string.

"Dean!" Sam screamed taking his finger from the trigger, Sam was a good shot but the damn hell spawn was tossing Dean around so erratically he couldn't risk his brother being tossed into the line of fire.

"Sam, wire, get the wire" Dean hollered trying to point upwards before being spun around again to the monster's delight. Sam looked around with no wire in sight until he realized that Dean was trying to point up.

Flying up the ladder he spotted the coil of thick electrical wire hanging on a hook in the farthest corner of the balcony. The hell spawn swatted Dean up against the side of the building and proceeded to rake his body against the rough brick.

Sam could only look at his brother helplessly as he was tossed around like a play thing. He pulled the cord from the wall with re-doubled urgency after he heard the pained cry of his older brother.

Dean's leg had somehow become wedged between the wall and the balcony, the hell spawn was clearly becoming frustrated that it's new toy was not budging. Dean was only making it harder by gripping onto the railing until his knuckles turned bone white.

It pulled harder until all three of them heard the distinct popping noise of something being dislocated. Dean's creative slew of curses only got louder in the faint hope that it would keep him from screaming like a banshee.

He was also getting to the point where he couldn't hold on much longer. His right arm was dislocated _awesome _and he felt that his leg would break off at the knee at any moment. Fortunately, Sam had a fairly good notion what Dean intended to use the electrical wire for.

Sam had precious little time to save Dean from the hell spawn's tentacles so he did the only thing he could. Shoot at it some more. Only he aimed for it's tentacle this time and fired until the severed end snapped back at the monster like a rubber band.

The hell spawn squealed and hissed losing it's perch on the wall it crashed to the balcony below, making the whole apparatus shake and groan under it's weight. Dean had to wrestle with the still wiggling remnant of the monster's limb before he looked back at Sam.

"Sam catch" Dean tossed the pouch at his brother with his good arm and Sam caught it with his free hand hastily tying the wire around the cinched opening. Sam was about to punch more rounds into the monster, but the empty clicking of an empty gun answered. The hell spawn rushed the tall hunter spluttering what could have been blood, but it was so black it was hard to tell.

Sam holstered his weapon behind him and braced for impact knowing he wouldn't be able to hold the thing off. Without hesitation it crushed him beneath it's weight so that he was now pinned against the rusty grate of the balcony floor.

Being heedless of his own safety Sam started to fish around his pockets for his lighter as the monster began to bash him into the floor. It would pick him up and throw him down, hoping that it could knock him unconscious, yes the thing preferred the taste of a screaming wriggling victim but sometimes a quiet meal was best.

As fuzzy spots were beginning to appear in front of Sam's eyes his hand continued to fumble around for his Zippo while the other hand held up the slathering face of the monster.

Flick, flick, flick

_Come on dammit! _

Flick, flick, flick, flick. The tip of the lighter ignited allowing him to light the wick that was sticking out of the center of the bag. Risking a bite to the face, hell his whole friggin' head could have fit in the damn things mouth, he lashed the wire around the hell spawn's neck as tight as he could.

In a panic the monster flew off of Sam and tugged at the bag, unable able to escape it, it screamed in terror until the wick fizzled into the bag and exploded into a vaporous green light scattering half of the monster's body like bits of confetti.

Sam lay very still assessing whether or not he was seriously injured. Deciding he wasn't he sat up and started to rub his sore back. Bits of hell spawn landed in his hair, _I'm so having the first shower tonight_.

Dean limped up towards him holding his wounded arm as close and still to his body as he could. "Show off" he smirked, Sam allowed himself to laugh.

He looked up at Dean's slumped shoulder "how bad?"

"Dislocated"

"Thought so, here let me fix it then we'll patch the rest of you up later stunt boy" Sam made to stand.

"Jealous?"

"Not overly" came Sam's grinning reply.

"Bitch"

"Jerk"

The End


End file.
